Performance Guide
:Tested in Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record The performance guide is a reference work to help the PC player increase the performance of their PC while playing Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Off the Record. It includes tips, tutorials and files the player may want to download, all to help the player with any performance troubles. Common issues and fixes :These tips can be really helpful for any game. Common issues and fixes: * Do NOT run the game with integrated graphics. Some PC's came with two or more graphic cards, one of them is usually a small one, a cheap one, which could not run the game. And the other, it can be a really powerful one. When there are more than two graphic cards, the system selects one to use, most of the time it selects the cheap one, which means the game would never run using it. (To change what graphic card the game would use, see this: How to change the graphics card * ** '''SOLUTION:' Restart the computer. Do not play the game for few seconds after you installed it. * ** SOLUTION: Change the game's configuration. * ** SOLUTION: Update the computers drivers. You can use free tools such as * ** SOLUTION: Stop programs that are running on the computer. * ** SOLUTION: Again, stop programs and services that are running on the computer. The more programs and services running the more CPU is used. *A service is like a little program, that that performs a function to support another program; as an example, an Antivirus software will use services: to load the saved data, to run scans, to start commands... More info here How to stop running services: Windows Xp Windows Vista Windows 7 Windows 8 Here is a list of services you can disable: Here Non-useful services you can disableMore info here What services doMore services you can disable to increase your system speed 1 * ** SOLUTION: Clean your computer: *** Defrag your hard drive: Defragmenting your hard drive will speed the loading of the game files. How do i defrag my drive?: Look at this You can also use other software to defrag your files, such as Smart Defrag *** Repair the registry: "What is the registry" "Why do i need to repair my registry" *** Use: ::::# Ccleaner, ::::# Windows 7 or Vista: Use Yamicsoft's Windows 7 Manager, or Vista Manager ::::# Advance System Care to clean the computer. ::::: Advance System Care I recommend you to use this software to clean your computer, not only because it's easy to use, also because it really helps, and it comes with other useful tools. ::::: Use Yamicsoft's Windows 7 or Vista Manager to stop process and services and to stop running programs. * **'SOLUTION:' If the computer has a Nvidia card, go to the nvidia panel control by right clicking on the desktop, Find the 3D config. Click on "Adjust config with a preview". Move it to "render". * **'SOLUTION:' Use Razer Game booster, it is really good and it can increase the Frames per second (FPS) by 5 to 10. A player can even use another Razer game booster to boost the original booster. Use Game fire to boost the other game booster, * **'SOLUTION:' Disable the sound (Internal Speakers)An easy way to disable the sound is by connecting a head phone and then taking it off. When you connect them, you need to run the game, and before the game completely starts, disconnect them. Another thing you can try to do is disabling the sound from the device manager. (Control panel/Device manager< you're sound card Right click on it and then disable it.) *(Non-Internal Speakers) Just disconnect your speaker or headphones, that should disable the sound. *By doing this, the system cancels all sound and negates all of the sound requests by all the applications, which means, less data to load, which leads to a faster game. * **'SOLUTION:' Your computer does not have enough power to play the game. If the player's computer is weaker computer than the computer this was tested on, the game may not work. *"I have better specs than that, but i still have lag" Jump to the next section and read carefully. *"I played the game before, and it was fine, but now i have lag" You should update your drivers, if they are updated, then do the next thing: 1.) Go to "Manage 3D Settings. 2.) Disable "Maximum Pre-rendered Frames" by setting it to 0. 3.) Set the "Multi-display Performance Mode/Mixed GPU Acceleration" settings to "Single Display Performance Mode". 4.) Set the Power Management option to prefer "Maximum Performance". 5.) Make sure to set settings such as "Anti-Aliasing Mode" and "Anisotropic Filtering" to "Application controlled". 6.) Now go to "Adjust image settings with preview". 7.) Set the "Adjust image settings with preview" option to "Application controlled". *"I got lag in cutscenes but the game is smoothly" Strange, update your drives and defrag your hardrive. PCs with a Nvidia Graphics card Advanced guide Here you are going to find fixes that can really help with the performance. They are more complicated to follow, but they will help immensely Debug Mode The debug mode is one of the best ways to increase your fps, you can take all the zombies away from your game, leaving only the survivors, items, and missions. You can do almost everything you want with it, but there is something: The debug mode only works in Dead Rising 2, for Dead Rising 2: Off The Record there is not really a functional debug mode (The one it have, only let you access to the missions.) Here is the guide in how to use it: Debug mode For the first three, you need a No-DVD exe to work with (A cracked .exe of the game) and a hex editor. This where found by Taiga and are listed in the next post *DISABLE DEPTH OF FIELD BLUR: Open the exe up in a hex editor and do a search and replace. Change all instances of "gDOF" to "xDOF". This removes the awful screen blurring without interfering with the motion blur (which can be disabled in options). *DISABLE VIGNETTE: The vignette is the dimmed corners of the screen. Open the exe up in a hex editor and do a search and replace. Change all instances of "gVignette" to "xVignette". The screen corners will now be clear. *DISABLE LUMINANCE VARIATION: Luminance variation is the random dimming of the screen. Open the exe up in a hex editor and do a search and replace. Change all instances of "mDesiredLuminance" to "xDesiredLuminance". The screen will stay consistently bright and clear. Changing in-game files At this point, doing all the last things may improve your game a lot, getting more than 5 fps (This was the fps increase in the Pc that where used, in better ones you may get even more.) There are still other ways you can improve your game and make it a little bit more faster. Anno used to erase floors and walls from the maps, you can also erase other environment things. Erasing them does'nt get rid of the collision, it's premade in the level.Here is the link: Reduce environment This is for DR2, it can work with OTR too, but it doesn't affect Uranus Zone and maybe other stuff. There are also other things you may try before going more deep, like editing the light files from the game. They are the .csv files located in datafile.big, each one of them manage the light, fog, blur, shadow deep... they basically controls how the game level looks like. If you still get lag, reducing the zombies and items numbers may increase a lot your fps, but there is something you have to be warned: reducing the numbers of bot of them may change your gameplay in a lot of ways, making it easy (By decreasing the zombie numbers) or harder (Decreasing just the items and keeping the original values for zombies) If you reduce both, the gameplay is still going to change, and can get boring. You are gonna need Gibbed tool to open the files to edit. It´s easy to use. When you have the tool downloaded, you can download one of the next files for the DR version you have: Less zombies for DR2: Here Less zombies for DR2 OTR: Here Get rid of items: Less items for DR2: I don't think there where a mod for this in the original game. Less items for DR2 OTR: Less Items The mod wasn't completed, so there are some places where no items where erased, and they can be issues with some levels (You can fall to the Skybox) You can also get rid of the intro in the game, it seems to help a bit in loading the game: Dead Rising 2: No intro made by some people, use all of them and see which one helps. Dead Rising 2: Off The Record: No intro External links * Forum: Improve performance * Iobit Software. Speed up of slow pc', extra protection, and Internet security for Pc's References